Death of a Chicken Man
by Shinji's Baby
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fic, so go easy, please. It is about Treize, Quinze, and Wufei. No it is not yaoi or shonen ai. ^_^; Please read it and review.


Sadly...I own none of these characters. They aren't mine...  
  
This is my first fic...please go easy on me....  
  
DEATH OF A CHICKEN MAN  
  
  
"And...action!"  
  
Duke Dermail steps up to the podium sluggishly, and begins to speak. "Today fellow comrades of OZ, we are pleased to welcome a new ally to the Romefeller Foundation."   
The Duke steps down from the podium and a tall man with brown hair steps up.   
  
"Hello fellow OZ soldiers. My name is Heero Yuy," ..."Erm, I mean...Trowa Barton.".... "Wait...no, that's not right. I mean..."  
  
"Cut, cut! Now, come on Treize...we have been trying to do this take for over 2 hours now... why can't you get it right?"  
  
"I...I'm just not sure...I try and say the right thing...but the wrong thing comes out...I'm sorry. Please let me try just one more time? Please Mr. Director?" Begged Treize, getting to his knees giving the director a puppy-dog lip.  
  
"Ugh...not the lip again, " he said rolling his eyes. He looked down at the pitiful man. "If you can get it right...go ahead and try again."   
  
"Sweeeet...thank you so much Mr. Director! I won't let you down this time!" he said as he started to bounce around the set.   
  
"Stop that!" The Director yelled as he plopped down in his chair. "And one more time...hopefully...Action!"  
  
Duke Dermail steps up to the podium, once again. "Today fellow comrades of OZ, we are pleased to welcome a new ally to the Romefeller Foundation." He says more slowly and a little more mumbled than the last take. He then steps down from the podium, for Treize to come up again.  
  
"Hello fellow OZ soldiers. My name is Relena Peacecraft...no, wait...she's a girl...I'm not a girl...I know! My name is Milliard Peacecraft!" He slapped his forehead. "I've got it this time! My name is Professor G! I have a really long nose and hair that looks like a big greasy bowl!"  
  
"CUT!!! Why can't you get this right Treize?!?!" Mr. Director yelled. "I can't take this anymore!!! You are fired Treize! I will get Quinze to do the job! At least HE knows his name...even if he does have plastered white hair and chicken legs..."  
  
"Mr. Director, I won't permit you to fire me until you have killed me."  
  
"ARG! Why do you get that line partway right now?!?!?!"  
  
"I don't know," Treize said turning around sticking his chin in the air.  
  
"Get Quinze out here. He is the new OZ commander until Treize gets out of pre-school!"  
  
Quinze comes along in shorts and everyone around covers their eyes from his hideous chicken-legs. "What? Why do you guys always do that when I wear shorts?" he asked.  
  
"Alright Quinze, get up there and do Treize's part...goodness knows we've done it enough you should know it."  
  
After Duke Dermail did his part, Quinze got up to the podium and began to speak. "Hello fellow OZ soldiers. My name is-"  
  
Everyone turned to where they heard a strange noise... it was coming from Treize, waddling around like a chicken, eyes crossed, and his arms flapping up and down, like a chicken.  
  
Knowing that the clucking was pointed at him, Quinze ran at Treize, and tackled him to the ground. Being old, Quinze was immediately pinned by a still clucking Treize.   
  
Almost all of the crew on the set didn't like Quinze's chicken legs very much (they were part of a secret group of anti-chicken legged people a.k.a A.C.L.P and planned to knock him off any day now anyhow, so they hoped Treize would get it done for them), so they were laughing at Treize's continuous clucking and hoping he would do the job for them.   
  
"Yearrrgg!! Get off of me Treize!!" However, despite Quinze's attempts to break free of Treize's grasp, they did no good.  
  
"Ok Treize, you've had your fun, now get off," Mr. Director said.  
  
"Okey dokey! But only if you don't fire me."  
  
"Ok...fine. I guess we can try a few more times. But get it right."  
  
"Yippie!!" Treize hopped up off of Quinze and started bouncing around. However, as he was bouncing, it was almost time for Wufei to do his scene. He walked in as Treize was still bouncing. Seeing this, Mr. Director walked away...slowly...  
  
"You weakling!! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"Huh...oh, hello Wufei! I am bouncing!! Don't you bounce?"  
  
"NO, I DO NOT BOUNCE, WEAKLING!!" he was getting really pissed now...  
  
Now, Quinze had a special affection for Wufei...however, he knew there could be nothing, because once Wufei saw that his mother was a chicken...he would be turned away instantly. And seeing that he was about to knock Treize out, he ran up to him and tried to calm him down...this did not work. While running up to him, Treize said something and that made Wufei even madder. He was about to punch Treize, but missed and hit Quinze. But, this did nothing to Quinze, for Wufei had hit the side of his head somehow.   
  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MADE OF QUINZE?!?!?!"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, my hair it's made of plastic."  
  
Now, Treize couldn't help but laugh, but it came out as a girly giggle.  
  
Wufei gave Treize a mean look then he decided to look at his fingers and they were swollen and purple.   
  
"Why did you punch Quinze anyways?" Treize asked.  
  
"I was trying to punch you, you jerk!"  
  
"Oh, hehe! Wu-man, you so silly!" he said giving Wufei a nudge.  
  
"Don't touch me."   
  
Seeing Wufei's distress over Treize, Quinze walked up to him and gave him a hug... meaning the end for this chicken-legged man. Wufei ripped off Quinze's hair and hit him very hard over the head with it. He was dead in an instant.  
  
And so was the end of Quinze. His funeral was attended by chickens and men alike.  
  
As for Treize...they decided to have Duke Dermail say his name, for it was obviously to hard for him. He continued his acting career only to be killed by Wufei in the end.  
  
  
  



End file.
